baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Tamah
*Statue |class = Innocent |kit = None |alignment = |allegiance = Neutral | relatives = | level = | reputation = | hit_points = 1 | xp_value = 300 | thac0 = | no_of_attacks = | racial_enemy = | natural_ac = | crushing = | piercing = | missile = | fire = | cold = | electricity = | acid = | magic = | magical_fire = | magical_cold = | crushing = | piercing = | missile = | slashing = | s_v_death = | s_v_wand = | s_v_polymorph = | breath = | s_v_spell = | strength = | dexterity = | constitution = | intelligence = | wisdom = | charisma = | luck = | morale = | breaking_point = | recovery_time = | area = Mutamin's Garden | place = | coordinates = | items = Leather Armor, Long Sword | gold = 163 | creature_code = TAMAH | quests = Tamah Rescued }} Tamah was petrified by a basilisk while fighting gnolls in the Mutamin's Garden area east of Temple. She is the only victim of Mutamin's basilisks that can be saved by a Stone to Flesh scroll. The honorable, heroic (and profitable) reaction to her rescue is to consider it "the right thing to do," with no payment expected. This will earn you 300 xp and +1 to your Reputation. If you are too slow to come to this conclusion, you will get no reward. If you insist on payment to the end, she will give you her house, which turns out to be the useless and inaccessible Submerged House, fallen into ruin and submerged in a swamp, in the Area South of Beregost. If you are greedy enough to so insist, it does indeed "suit your disposition just fine," as she says. You also get -1 to Reputation. Dialog Dialog option 3 is the most direct route to a good reward, but options 1.1 and 2.1 will also work. Options 1.2.2 and 2.2.2 result in no reward, while 1.2.1 and 2.2.1 result in the Submerged House and loss of reputation as "payment" for your good deed. What... who are... what has happened? * 1:-'Rest yourself, you have likely been petrified for some time now.' :: Petri...? How... I remember fighting some gnolls and... and one turned to stone right before my eyes! I turned around and there was this lizard-thing... and then... and then you. I was turned to stone? For how long? ::* 1.1:-'I do not know. All that is important is that you are free now.' ::: (same response as for main dialog option 3) ::* 1.2:-'I do not care. I suggest you pay me for your rescue lest you join the dead once more.' ::: A valid point I suppose, though you have me at a disadvantage. I have little left in the world and nothing of value with me. In lieu of coins I will give you that which means the most to me. You may have my home, if that is what you wish. :::* 1.2.1:-'Yes, yes, yes, enough talk! Where is it?' :::: It is a lovely house next to a small lake just south of Beregost. I have no idea how long it has been deserted, though I am sure it shall suit your disposition just fine. I reluctantly thank you, and now take my leave. :::* 1.2.2:-'I would not dream of it. Please, your freedom is reward enough.' :::: You are charitable, albeit reluctantly. I thank you for my rescue, and will not speak ill of you in my travels. Goodbye. * 2:-'I have rescued you. What have you to give me as payment?' :: Rescued? But I was... I was fighting gnolls and then... I couldn't move. You have saved me? I... I suppose I should offer you something, though I don't much like your tone. I have very little to give... I suppose you want gold or jewels? ::* 2.1:-'My apologies, I should not have taken advantage of you thus. Your thanks is reward enough.' ::: (same response as for main dialog option 3) ::* 2.2:-'Whatever you have is deservedly mine! You would still be "dead" without me!' ::: (dialog continues the same as for option 1.2) * 3:-'My name is unimportant. All that matters is that you are free.' :: I... I thank you! You have rescued a perfect stranger and... and asked for nothing in return. Certainly a selfless act if ever I have heard of one. I shall speak well of you to anyone that asks. Thank you once again! Bugs * In the original Baldur's Gate, Tamah is technically a male. This is fixed in the Enhanced Edition. Achievements Unpetrified Restore Tamah to life. Category:Image needed Category:Infobox incomplete Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Statues